JARVIS and Tony
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: This is going to be a bunch of oneshots, twoshots or up to three chapters of short stories based on JARVIS and Tony pairing or their creator/creation relationship I hope you enjoy it. Some of these stories are going to be based on the Alpha/Omega verse. More summary inside, if you don't like then don't read. In all please enjoy! :D


**EgyptAdbydos**: I absolutely love this couple, I made this fanfiction for my friend, this is going to be a series of wither oneshot, twoshots or three chapters at the most of short stories based around JARVIS and Tony. It will be in multiple AUs for example Alpha/Omega but that's about it. Please R & R.

**Warnings**: Lemons (lots of these), MPreg (in some chapters), and in some case Dark!JARVIS (because he's cool but in later chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

Tony watched the waves clash against the cliff side where his Malibu mansion was build on. He smiled when he felt two powerful arms wrap around him, he leaned against the strong chest and looked up into the light crystal blue eyes of his Alpha, JARVIS. He built JARVIS' android form a few months ago. It felt nice knowning that he wasn't going to die soon, and Tony guessed he had to thank that bastard patcheye for that but not that he would ever admitted it.

Tony felt JARVIS warm breath on his neck next to his bonding glands, Tony used to be cautious who could smell there mostly because some of his past "lovers" tried to bit him there by force and he was very lucky JARVIS some how always manage to stop them and kicked them out of the house. But right now with JARVIS smelling the bonding glands he didn't feel fear, no instead Tony felt excitement and aroused by it and giving that JARVIS chuckled he must have smelled it.

"Excited, are we, Sir?" JARVIS' softly Britished accent voice said right next to Tony's ear causing a shiver of desire to go down Tony's back.

"What did I say about calling me, 'Sir' when we're alone in our home, J?" Tony snarked back but with how his body was tingling and he could feel himself getting wet with self-lubricants that all omegas possessed, it lacked any real bite to it.

JARVIS gave a pleasured sigh as he breathed in his omega, his creator, his everything's heated sweet fertile scent, this was only his pre-heat scent but it was still so very lovely.

"J, I want you..to make me..please, mark, knot me anything but please!" Tony said as his hormones finally kicked in and he grind his backside against JARVIS' groin.

JARVIS moaned and pushed Tony into the bed and kissed him, exploring his mouth, savoring Tony's taste on his tongue. Tony moaned and arched against JARVIS and started to unbutton JARVIS' dress shirt, JARVIS helped him shrug it off and pulled Tony's AC/DC t-shrit of throwing it somewhere on the floor with his own shirt. JARVIS kissed down Tony's neck making Tony moan when JARVIS licked and nipped his bonding glands gently, Tony bared his neck leaving his bonding glands which are closed to the base of the neck on the right side exposed completely to JARVIS. JARVIS hummed in pleasure and continued his way down to Tony's collarbone and then to his chest where he took one erect nipple into his mouth and sucked it, nipped it and licked it causing Tony to groan in pleasure and arch against him.

JARVIS did the same treatment to the other nipple before pulling away and pulling Tony into another passion filled kiss before pulling away from the kiss and looked down at Tony, his flushed face, half-lidded eyes, filled with want, lust and love but most of all trust and it was all for JARVIS, it made him feel like he could do anything.

"I love you, Tony." JARVIS whispered to Tony as he pulled Tony's pants off and underwear and decided to give Tony's erected cock a few strokes enjoying seeing Tony's face twists itself in pleasure and make cute little moans, whimpers and mewls.

"I...Ah...love...me...too." Tony replied and JARVIS smiled because he knew that was Tony speak for "I love you."

JARVIS pulled away his own pants and underwear to reveal his own cock, JARVIS looked up at Tony who was panting and flushed but looking at JARVIS hard member with lust, JARVIS crawled back on top of Tony and put a hand in between Tony's thighs and then brought his hand close to Tony's butt before pushing one finger inside the wet entrance and watched as Tony gasped in pleasure and cramped down his finger trying to get in further.

"Stop, being a tease, J and put in already...God damnmit!" Tony groaned out in frustration and in need for something bigger then JARVIS' finger.

JARVIS smiled and pulled his finger out making Tony whine when he did though Tony will deny doing so and aligned his hard pulsing member to Tony's glittering wet entrance before pushing the head in and deciding to push himself inch by inch inside Tony's warm moist tunnel that seem to clench and unclench around him making JARVIS take a deep in take of breath and let it out slowly as a pleasured hiss.

Tony moaned and arched up when he felt JARVIS' tip inside of him and groan in frustration when he tried to slam himself down on JARVIS' hard member but was hold down by JARVIS' hands on his hips. Tony almost sobbed in relief when JARVIS was fully seated inside him, he felt oh, so terribly good filled up, stretched and he could feel JARVIS' member twitching inside of him but he still wasn't filled up with his alpha's cum and he wanted that so badly.

"JARVIS...don't make me beg but fuck me...now!...Please...I...OH god...YES!" Tony said as he felt JARVIS pull back almost all the way out and then thrust back in hitting Tony's prostate making Tony see white across his vision and Tony wrapped his legs around JARVIS' waist to pull him closer to him if he could possibly could.

Tony knew he was whimpering, moaning, panting and mewling in pleasure as JARVIS speeded up his thrusts and plunged deeper inside him but he didn't care all he cared about is how wonderfully stretched he felt, how JARVIS kept hitting that 'spot' that made him see white over and over, harder and harder with each thrust, he could feel JARVIS warm breath on his neck, he could hear him moaning and groaning in time with each thrust. Tony felt JARVIS' hand go in between their bodies and started to move his hand up and down his neglected hard cock, jerking him off in tone with his thrust was enough to make Tony throw his head back and moan loudly not caring who heard or anything at all expect the hard pulsing cock inside him and the hand jerking off his own hard pulsing cock.

JARVIS groaned and huff out air as he pounded into Tony, he licked Tony's bonding glands as his thrust become harder and faster, he also continued to stroke Tony's own hard member with his hand, he felt so close to releasing and he felt that Tony was too by the way his walls were clenching and unclenching. It felt so good to be inside such a warm most tunnel, it squeezed and covering his hard cock in all the right places.

"JARVIS...I'm soo fucking...close." Tony moaned out as he pushed down against JARVIS' hips every time JARVIS thrusted back inside. "PLEASE, J...knot me and mark me!" Tony gasped out before he let out a loud moan as his orgasm went through him, making him see white as he felt himself release his semen across his and JARVIS chest and his walls clenched down hard on JARVIS hard cock.

JARVIS groaned when Tony's orgasm came, Tony was clenching down on his pulsing cock, he felt his own release too close now, he thrusted deeper and pushed through what was beginning to be his knot and came with a loud groan of Tony's name before he bended his head down and bit Tony's bonding glands forever marking Tony as his.

Tony laid there as he blinked feeling the side effects of his orgasm fading away before he felt JARVIS already big cock getting bigger stretching him further and coating his insides with steam after stream of nice warm cum. Tony moaned feeling them nice warm cum inside of him and hissed in pleasure when JARVIS bit his bonding glands marking him forever. Tony sighed when JARVIS rolled them to a more comfortable position, Tony cuddled into JARVIS chest breathing in his husky alpha scent making him feel calm, he smiled and kissed JARVIS back when JARVIS kissed him passionately again. Tony could still feel JARVIS' cock twitching and releasing load after load of semen, Tony gave a sigh of satisfaction at being knotted and stretched beyond his wildest dreams, his bonding glands have been bitten and he was mates to the most wonderful Alpha in the world and Tony not just saying this because he basicly programmed JARVIS. No JARVIS learned and evolved all on his own and that made Tony proud that JARVIS became sentinel because of this.

"Love..ya." Tony mumbled sleeply and fell asleep a few n moments afterward causing JARVIS to smile and kiss Tony's forehead.

"I love you too, Tony, forever." JARVIS whispered as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and justed still and watched Tony sleep while making sure nobody disturbed them.


End file.
